Life as it now
by etafeen
Summary: Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton life as it is now 11 years after they have graduated from highschool. Where has life taken them and where is life going to take them in the future. Naley, Brucas, and a surprise pairing!
1. Chapter 1

So I know I always start fanfics but I never finish them but this time I promise I will finish, I actually have time in my life now where I can finish it. Please read and review and let me know if it is good, so I will continue.

Haley and Nathan have been married for 11 years and have three kids. They have their oldest Matthew who is 10 and then twin daughters, Emma and Angela who are 8. Haley was a song writer and Nathan of course is in the NBA playing for Bobcats.

Brooke and Lucas have been dating for a few years since they randomly ran into each other again. Brooke still design clothes for Clothes over Bros and works in New York City. Lucas is a writer for the New York Times and is working on a book at the same time.

Peyton is single. She works on the West Coast designing cover art for CD's and also works at a club booking music.

Haley is sitting at her desk trying to come up with a new song that her boss had asked her to write for the Wreckers. She of course knew the Wreckers but she was having a hard time writing any new song lyrics. She looked around her office which was filled with objects from her life. There were pictures of her kids everywhere as well as pictures of her and Nathan from highschool, college, and her life today. She loved the pictures of her and Nathan in highschool. From when they first were starting to get to know each other to the day she found out she was pregnant and graduation. Her favorite picture was after the State Championships that Karen had taken when Lucas hit the winning shot and Karen captured the moment when Nathan and Haley's eyes had locked and you could see the relief in his eyes and how proud Haley was of him. She loved that picture because she knew how much he had accomplished and how much he had wanted this. She also remembered this day because it was the day that they found out they were having a boy. She could hear her girls upstairs in their room doing who knows what, probably making a mess and getting into trouble. Matthew, or Matt as they called him, was at practice with his dad. Those two were almost inseparable. Ever since Nathan had found out that Haley was pregnant he was always over protective and close with Matthew. Nathan knew that he didn't want to be like Dan so he was always in his kids' life and made sure he was there for everything.

Lucas was at home waiting for his lovely girlfriend to get home. They were suppose to go out to dinner tonight. He had been working on his book all day, but really he had been thinking about tonight. Tonight was a big night for them, he was going to propose to her, that is if she would ever come home from the studio. He knew she had a fashion show coming up and she was worried about her designs and always changing them. She had been working really hard lately and always stressed, so much so she would wake him up in the middle of the night to see if it would be better if she changed the color of a dress or if she made a shirt a little lower. As much as he loved her drive and passion towards her clothes he really wanted to spend more time with her. He decided to give up just sitting there waiting for her and turned on ESPN to catch the latest information about the NBA and college basketball. Although he gave it up after college to write he still loved to follow the game, afterall his brother was a major NBA star and he loved keeping tabs on his younger brother. Right as he was about to get settled in to watch some tv, he heard the door open and Brooke rush in and sit on his lap,

"I promise I will be ready in a few minutes just need to change and then we are good to go, where are we going again?" Brooke always hated surprises.

"Nope it is a surprise, just change and put on something cute". Of course Lucas knew it was going to take forever for her to change and get ready so he opened a beer and watched more ESPN.

On the West Coast Peyton was sitting at home in her kitchen looking over the possibilities of new cover art for the Wreckers. She knew that Haley was writing song lyrics for their new CD but they had released a single about highschool love, of course Haley had written it. Peyton had come up with a few samples. When she was trying to decide she couldn't figure out which one she liked more. There was a cover art with a photo of Nathan and Haley taken when no one thought they were looking, their backs facing the camera but they were staring at each other as the sun was setting. There was another one that Peyton had drawn with two people interlocking with each other, of course it looked like Nathan and Haley whenever highschool love came up they were the couple she thought of, of course her and Jake came to mind but she tried to not remember that at times, it was still too hard. She looked at her last possibility of cover art and realized she had drawn her and Jake with the words, "sometimes people come back". It was the day she saw Jake at the airport in Savanah and the look on their faces that was true love. After deciding on the cover of Nathan and Haley with the sun setting she decided that it had been too long since she had talked with her highschool friends.

Of course they werent as good as friends as they were in highschool but they still tried to keep in contact with each other. It was easier for Nathan and Haley and Lucas and Brooke because they were connected through family plus they were all living on the East Coast, Peyton was all the way out on the West Coast. Right as she was deciding whether or not it was a good time to call Haley, she had to for business purposes anyways, she looked at her mail she had brought in earlier today and saw that Karen was getting remarried and the wedding was in 2 months. She decided that it was a perfect time to take a trip to Tree Hill and see her highschool friends.


	2. Chapter 2: an engagement

Thanks you for the reviews, as promised I am continuing it, and hopefully will be able to update frequently.

Brooke was finally ready to go to dinner an hour after she had gotten home. She had taken a shower and had to decide what to wear, which of course took the longest considering her closet is the size of a small bedroom. She was lucky that Lucas put up with all her crap. She was standing there putting on the last piece of jewelry thinking about the past she had with Lucas. She remembered the first time they ran into each other since they had graduated from highschool.

_Brooke had just left her apartment building heading towards Starbucks to grab some coffee before she headed into the office. She had just launched her second boutique and was busy designing a line of dresses to be sold in Bloomingdales so she was lost in thought. Without looking she walked right towards the Starbucks door right as someone was walking out of it and the next thing she knew she was being hit by the door. Luckily for her the guy was really nice about it and offered to take her to the hospital. When she looked up to thank him she saw Lucas. She instantly knew it was him, he had not really changed in the past 7 years. He still had blonde hair and those piercing blue eyes. Of course Lucas instantly knew it was Brooke as well. His highschool sweetheart that he had been thinking about a lot lately when writing his book about love. They both started laughing at how weird this situation was. _

"_Well I guess we had to see each other sometime, if not at a highschool reunion when you hit me with a door at Starbucks" Brooke was trying to be serious but knew she couldn't be. Lucas was still laughing at the thought of this. _

"_I didn't even know you were in New York, I figured you would be in LA designing your clothes"_

"_Nope I moved to New York after college and stores just kept picking up my clothes and now I own a few boutiques around the city and am designing new lines for some stores. How have you been, it has been what 7 years since I have seen you?"_

_Lucas thought about how to answer this question, there has been a lot going on in his life recently, breaking up with the woman he thought he was going to spend the rest of his life with, deciding to write a book on love, and trying to hold together the little family he had. "My life has been good so far, I write for the New York Times and am writing a book right now about love, well attempting to it isnt going so well."_

_Brooke was shocked, she figured that Lucas would have a job doing something with basketball, afterall he was the second Scott brother. She had no idea how they had lost touch for so long. She still talked to everyone else from time to time but it seemed like her and Lucas just stopped talking after highschool, they went their separate ways. She also was silently wondering why neither Haley or Nathan had never brought up Lucas, afterall he was related to them._

7 years later they were living together and had a great relationship. She was glad she had bumped into him that cold morning in Starbucks and that they had gotten to know each other and taken it slow.

Brooke had no idea how tonight was going to play out, she just knew that they were going to dinner.

Brooke finally was dressed and went into the living room to find Lucas still watching ESPN, some college basketball game was on. He was looking at the tv the same expression he always had when he was watching basketball. Brooke knew he missed it, she decided to distract him and put him in a better mood but jumping on him and giving him a deep kiss.

"See Broody we are finally ready to go, I hope you arent too tired."

In fact Lucas was not tired at all he was wired, he could not wait to propose to her tonight. The two of them went out to dinner at a small Italian restaurant that was located near their apartment. After they got home Lucas came out from the bedroom and gave Brooke a box of chocolates. Brooke was surprised because it was not a special occasion but who was she to turn down chocolate, I mean afterall it is chocolate.

"Broody as much as I love chocolate why are you giving me some?"

Lucas just laughed, "I figured you loved chocolate and it would be a good desert to go along with the perfect dinner"

Brooke opened the box of chocolate and noticed in the middle there was a ring box.

"Is this what I think it is? Lucas please tell me I am not dreaming."

With that Lucas took the ring box out of the chocolate box and got down on one knee, Brooke was shocked, "After all we have been through, since highschool we have changed but what is in my heart has never changed, I have loved you since highschool and I will love you till the end of time, will you marry me?"

Lucas opened the box to reveal a gigantic diamond ring from Tiffany's. He knew he had done good. Brooke had mentioned one day that she loved the certain cut he had gotten for her. A big smile came over her face and she said one simple word that meant the world to both of them, "yes!"

With that Lucas and Brooke were engaged.


	3. Memories are the best

Haley has spent the entire day trying to get a new song written for the Wreckers but was unable to think of any lyrics so she decided to take a break from it and see where the rest of her family was. It was getting close to 6 which means everyone was going to be heading home soon. The twins, Emma and Angela were next door at the neighbor's house playing with their friends. Matt was outside practicing some basketball skills and Nathan should have been heading home from practice.

Haley was in the kitchen cooking dinner when the front door opened and she heard footsteps. She didn't even need to turn around to see who was walking in the door. She knew, after more than 11 years of hearing those footsteps come in through the front door she knew it was her husband Nathan. He came in looking exhausted, after all he had just had a 4 hour practice to get ready for the playoffs and then had some interviews with different media outlets. That was the problem when playoffs came around, everyone wanted an interview. Almost most focused on his basketball skills and his history of a basketball player there were still some reporters that asked about his family. As much as he liked to show off his kids and the love of his life he didn't like to drag them into the spot light.

Haley met Nathan in the living room where he had plopped down to watch some tv and relax before dinner. Haley sat down next to her husband giving him a kiss hello. Haley could see how exhausted he was so she offered to give him a message, which of course was a perk for her also because it meant she got to see her husband more without his shirt on, really who could complain?

Nathan finally smiled as he felt her hands on his shoulders. No matter how many professionals he went to or how many trainers he saw, no one made him feel better than his wife. " I get to be on tv again tonight."

Haley was use to Nathan being on tv a lot. At first she thought it was weird but now after the kids went to bed they would usually sit in their bed or downstairs and watch it. Whenever reporters asked about his personal life they usually brought up the fact that he got married at 16. Everyone was shocked when they did it and most people are still shocked that Haley and Nathan were still together, however, if anyone knew them as well as their friends did they would understand why Nathan and Haley work.

As Haley was giving Nathan a massage and trying to get him to relax Nathan was remembering the day that he had proposed to Haley for the first time.

They had just gotten into the big pornography fight after Haley had found the pictures on his computer. Although he still felt that she shouldn't care and that she shouldn't be snooping around Nathan knew he had been wrong it just took him awhile to admit that. After waiting for what seemed like hours in the rain outside of her house Peyton finally dropped Haley off. She didn't look to happy to see him. After the big speech that he had been rehearsing all day she finally gave in and kissed him.

_The walk back to his apartment had been amazing. They just walked hand in hand at first not talking and finally Nathan broke the silence. "Haley you know that as much as I love you I don't want to pressure you."_

"_I know, which is the reason why I love you. I know your past and I can see how much you have changed and matured, you are not the same guy who I started tutoring, you have become a man and I will always love that fact about you."_

_At that moment Nathan looked over and the rain had cleared for a little bit and there was a small rainbow forming in the distance. Haley never saw the rainbow or the big smile on Nathan's face. This was the moment that he knew he wanted to spend his life with her._

_They finally made it back to the apartment and were freezing cold and soaked from the rain. Nathan handed Haley a towel and sat on the bed to dry off. After a brief kiss Haley took off her shirt. This has stunned Nathan because he had not seen this coming at all. "Haley we don't have to do anything, I want you to make sure you are ready."_

_After making out for awhile Nathan abruptly pulled away confusing Haley. She wasn't sure what was going on at first. With a serious face Nathan began to talk. "You are my family, I love you so much. Marry me?"_

_Haley was shocked this is not what she had expected at all. She knew that he knew she wanted to wait till they got married to have sex but Haley didn't want him to propose just to she could keep that promise to herself. "Nathan is this because I want to have sex?"_

_  
"Hales, I will love you forever, you are the one person in the craziness that is our world that I trust with me life. I will ask you again, will you marry me?"_

_Haley knew that Nathan was a serious as he had been his entire life. He had his serious face on, his eyes were staring intently at her and she could feel his heart racing as she was laying on top of him. Without thinking about this, like she normally would with a big decision, she let her heart do the speaking, "Yes"_

_With that Haley and Nathan decided to marry the next day after the basketball game… but the night before they of course had a little fun of their own on the balcony. Of course Haley was nervous but Nathan made her feel more comfortable than she ever thought she would be. That night they both fell asleep content with big smiles on their faces, not because they had just had sex after a long wait but because they were getting married the next day._

Nathan was snapped out of his past by Haley who was trying to talk to him about not being able to write a new song. "You know after 11 years of marriage you would think my husband would learn how to listen to me… Haley then hit him dramatically to get his attention.

"Sorry, I was remembering the past"

Haley loved that Nathan cherished their past, although hard at times he always loved their history. "Well was it a good memory?"

"Of course, it was the night I asked you to marry me, oh and of course the night we had sex."

Nathan pulled Haley down from her spot onto of the couch so that she was sitting on his lap. He kissed her gently at first, with each kiss deepening and getting more and more passionate. Haley pulled away quickly. "Well that definitely was a good night but we might want to stop we both know where it is going to lead."

Nathan got a pouty look on his face, "Come on babe, we have some time before the kids get home."

Haley just started laughing she knew she was going to give into the look on his face, she always did and she had to admit she wanted her husband. Although most wives were grossed out when their husband sweat she actually loved the smell of Nathan after practice. "Well I guess if we have some time, what can it hurt."

She pulled Nathan up off the couch and the two of them went upstairs while making out the whole way up and shedding clothes. It was a good thing they had perfected that move a long time ago. Haley didn't know what the kids would thing finding their clothes all over the house but at that moment Haley was just glad to be with her husband and didn't want to be anywhere else.

**Let me know if this chapter was good, I wasn't exactly feeling it but I tried. **


	4. big news, pampering, and hot tubs

Peyton was working on a new cover design when she got a call from Brooke. Although her and Brooke had worked on becoming good friends since senior year in highschool they were never to the point they were at before Lucas came into their lives and ruined it yet again. Peyton was not sure why Brooke was calling her but assumed it was something big, either someone had died or Brooke had some big news to share.

Peyton picked up the phone silently hoping no one had died, "Brooke!"

"Oh my god Peyton I have the most exciting news to tell you, Im getting married" Brooke shouted the "I am getting married part."

Peyton had known that Brooke was dating someone but did not know exactly who Brooke was dating besides the fact that he was super sweet and kind and she was definitely in love with him. Peyton was excited for her former best friend though, while silently wishing she had at least someone she was dating even if they were not serious. "Does this mean I finally get to meet your mystery man?"

Brooke was waiting for this day to come when she would have to tell Peyton she was dating, no wait, engaged to Lucas. She had just wanted to have the relationship go well without the drama from highschool which is the reason why she waited to tell Peyton. "  
Here's the thing, you will get to meet him when you come back into town. We are getting married on June 30th."

Peyton had to laugh June 30th was almost a year away yet Brooke probably had the entire wedding planned out already. She felt bad for Brooke's financee having to put up with the craziness that she was sure was taking place right now. The good part was she knew Lucas would be invited to the wedding. She didn't have feelings for him anymore but missed the friendship. "I will definitely be there, June 30th, I will book my ticket right now. Are you getting married in Tree Hill?"

"Of course, there would be no place else that I would rather get married, I have got to go but I will call soon Peyton."

"Bye Brooke and congratulations!"

Brooke hung up the phone right as Lucas walked into the room. "Was Peyton excited?"

"She definitely was, she said she was going to book her ticket already."

Lucas gave Brooke that look, the look that only Brooke knew that meant he wanted to have a long chat about something the thing was Brooke had no idea what he wanted to talk about. Everything had been going so well between them lately, especially with the proposal and telling everyone. Peyton was the last person she needed to tell. Haley and Nathan were super happy and supportive of them, they had even taken them out to dinner the night they found out, well the night Brooke told them because they had both known in advance. Now that she told Peyton she was done telling everyone and could start seriously planning the wedding and of course the most important aspect, designing the wedding dress.

"Lucas what is that look for, what is wrong now? What did I do?"

Lucas walked over and gave Brooke a big hug, this must be serious if he was hugging her first before talking. "Brooke, I love you, you know that"

"Lucas you are scaring me"

"I just think that we should tell your parents you are getting married. You don't have to invite them to come to the wedding or anything like that I just think it would be a good idea to tell them that their daughter is at least getting married. They may not approve and that is ok with me, but they should know."

Brooke had been trying to decide if she should tell her parents. She knew that Lucas would want her to but she really didn't want to. They had not really been involved with her life, especially since she went off to college why should they get involved now that she was getting married. She was successful and so was Lucas and she didn't need their help anymore, not that they really helped her. They never called to congratulate her when she opened her first store, they never came to her college graduation, or even her highschool graduation. "Luke I know you are trying to help, but let me decide when it is a good time to tell them the news. I have a feeling it is going to be a long conversation that I don't really want to have right now. I love you and I don't want them to ruin anything."

Lucas decided he would live with that and they dropped the subject. Lucas headed over to the couch to turn on some basketball game and relax because of course it was the weekend and he didn't want to do anything, Brooke on the other hand had a different idea. She wanted to start planning the wedding right away. "Lucas I just got a great idea, we could get married on the beach, where you told me you were the one for me, ooo maybe we could have a keg at the reception and of course we have to decide on the colors and who we want to invite and all the plans and the invitations, oh and I get to start designing all the clothes, and I need to ask Haley if she would be my maid of honor and play at the wedding ad you have to ask Nate to be your best man." Brooke was so excited she was talking a mile a minute. Lucas just sat back and watched Brooke talk, finally after a little bit he was getting sick of hearing about everything he needed to do he decided to shut her up for good. He walked over to her to try and calm her down.

"Brooke I think we don't need to start the planning for awhile. The wedding still is not for months take a minute and we can make all of these plans later. Why don't we go out to dinner and relax just the two of us. Maybe walk around the park for awhile. Brooke started laughing. She realized how crazy she was being, but she was Brooke and had another plan for their night. After all they had a great apartment with a hot tub they just never really put it to use all that often with their crazy schedules. "I have a better idea, instead of getting dinner out and walking around the park, why don't we order in and play a little bit, use that hot tub that we paid so much money for but never use it enough.

Lucas was definitely loving the idea and didn't want to waste another minute. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and they were off to the hot tub. They both knew it didn't matter that they didn't have any suits with them in a matter of minutes they were going to be naked and doing what Lucas and Brooke do best, "connecting!".

While Lucas and Brooke were having the time of their lives in the hot tub Nathan and Haley were going on their weekly date. They decided that with the busy schedules they had with both their jobs and the kids they needed a night all alone where they could just be together. Usually they would go out and get a babysitter for the evening but tonight Nathan had a surprise for Haley. Haley got home from running some errands and as she walked into the house she noticed it was too quiet. Usually there were kids screaming or the tv was on or someone was playing music. Today it was just silent. She didn't know if that was a good thing or not. She walked around the house looking for everyone. Finally just as she was about to call Nathan because she couldn't find either her husband or her kids her cell phone rang. "Nate, where are you? Were are the kids?"

"Hales I am dropping the kids of with Karen and my mom for the weekend. I decided we are going to spend the entire weekend a date weekend at home, just the 2 of us. I will be back in a few hours until then there is a note in the kitchen with some directions for you."

Haley didn't know what to except for tonight. Her and Nathan had not spent the entire weekend alone just the two of them since their first year of marriage and even then usually Brooke, Lucas, or Peyton were there bothering them about something. She was definitely looking forward to an entire weekend of just her and Nathan. She went into the kitchen looking for the note. She found a note there

Hales,

Take time just for yourself. You are an amazing mother and husband. I am so lucky to have you in my life you have no idea. You are the reason why I have become the man and father I am today. You are responsible for it all and I owe you for eternity for it and trust me I plan on making it up to you…

Always and forever,

Nate

Underneath it was an address where Nathan told her to go. She got back in her car and went to the address. There was a fancy spa. She went in and told them her name. Apparently Nathan and arranged everything and she was going to spend the rest of the afternoon at the spa getting pampered.

**Hope you enjoyed it… please review…. what will nathan and haley's date weekend be like?**


	5. a romantic night and memories

Thank you for the reviews!!! Please keep reviewing so I know people like it 

After being pampered at the spa Haley came home to find all the lights out in the house. She figured that Nathan was out doing whatever he was doing. Haley walked up to the front door and searched through her purse to find her key. She unlocked the door and the second she looked inside she was in shock, utter shock. Although she had known that Nathan was a romantic they had not had a romantic night in a long time, between basketball, her song writing, and raising three kids it was hard to find a night, let alone a weekend alone for them just to be the two of them again like it was when they were first married and again when they got back together after he went to high flyers and she came back from the tour. She took her time walking in, wanting to take everything in as she saw it, her breathe still taken away. Nathan had of course outdone himself this time from what she could see. From the second she walked in there was a path outlined in candles, each lit, in addition there were single roses, red and white like she loved. There was a small note attached to the first rose

Follow the path of roses

Love,

Nate

Haley followed the path of roses, picking up each one as she moved further. The path of roses never seemed to end she walked past her den, her office, the kitchen, they continued farther and farther, she was soon walking up the stairs past her children's rooms and soon found that the path of roses ended at the master suite. She slowly opened the door to her bedroom and found that there were even more roses everywhere and their bed had rose pedals all over it. She looked around and still couldn't find Nathan, a little bit frustrated because she had a few good ideas how to thank her husband she called out his name, "Nate where are you?"

Finally there was an answer coming from the bathroom, "Im in here". Haley walked into the bathroom and found Nathan sitting in their gigantic bath tub surrounded again by candles with a bottle of champagne sitting on ice and some chocolate covered strawberries. Haley just had to laugh. Everytime her and Nathan got in the bath it always reminded her of the night during the Secret championships where Bevin had rearranged everyone's room and Nathan came back to the room to find Haley in the tub waiting.

"Very funny Lucas, your ass is still sleep on the floor thought" Nathan walked into the bathroom to find Haley sitting in the tub. The lights were out but there were candles lit everywhere. The glow of the candles reflected on her face perfectly and in that instant he fell in love with her again. He completely forgot about the pain he had been in or how he felt during the tour, any worry he had was washed away just by looking at her in that moment.

"_Do I have to sleep on the floor?" Haley asked looking innocent_

"_Of course not, is there room in there for me?" _

"_I never thought you would ask"_

_With that Nathan climbed into the tub fully dressed and started out what would be one of their best nights in awhile._

Both Haley and Nathan loved that night, for separate reasons. Haley just loved the memory of being so in love and how relaxed they were together with nothing on their minds to worry them. Nathan loved the memory because it was the moment he fell in love with her again. She however never knew this, it was the one secret he had from her.

"Is there room in there for me?" Haley asked, knowing exactly what the answer was.

"I thought you would never ask" however unlike last time Haley removed all her clothes before climbing in. Although they had been married for 12 years Nathan was still in awe of how beautiful Haley looked.

Haley jumped into the tub glad to be able to spend at least a night alone with her husband. Nathan leaned in and gave Haley a deep romantic kiss that only got more intense before Haley broke it off. Haley turned around and snuggled into Nathan while he poured her some champagne. Haley loved that their bodies fit so perfectly together and that she felt the safest whenever she was in his arms no matter where they were or what was going on around them or in their busy lives. The second she was in his arms she forgot all about her troubles or whatever was stressing her out.

Nathan handed Haley a glass of champagne and a chocolate covered strawberry. "I figured this was the perfect dessert, plus I know how much you love chocolate covered strawberries."

_When Haley and Nathan were first married they had walked by a dessert shop that had in the display chocolate covered strawberries and Haley just stared at them wanting them so badly. She had loved chocolate covered strawberries since she was a little girl when her dad would occasionally bring them home as a treat for her. She had never told Nathan how much she loved them. Nathan saw the look in her eye and had an idea. He practically dragged Haley away from the store. Haley had no idea where they were going but Nathan brought her home and told her that he had an errand to run and he would be back in 15 minutes. Haley decided it was a good idea to start cleaning the bathroom when Nathan came home. She came back into the kitchen and found strawberries and chocolate syrup waiting on the table for them to make their own chocolate covered strawberries. After making a few and eating them it soon turned into a war and before either one of them knew it they were lying on the couch covered in chocolate syrup. Nathan looked down at her and all he saw was love. She wrapped her arms around his next and pulled him down towards him for a much needed kiss. One kiss turned into two kisses and soon they were hurrying back to the bedroom with clothes flying everywhere. Haley had never ever thought that she would need a person that badly. Of course once they had finished she realized they were still covered in chocolate syrup and of course a shower was needed. _

Haley couldn't believe that Nathan would do all of this for her. All the memories came flooding back to her. She loved the way that no matter what almost all of her good highschool memories included Nathan somewhere in them. Whether it was the first time she ever played at Tric or her wedding when everyone came the second time, or even graduation when she was super pregnant and just wanting to give birth and Nathan was making her feel better all during graduation.

Haley's stomach made a noise and snapped both her and Nathan out of their day dreaming. "I guess maybe I should put something in my stomach besides chocolate covered strawberries and champagne"

Nathan laughed, "That might be a good idea, we both know how well you hold your alcohol especially when you haven't had anything to eat for awhile. Do you want to go out to dinner?"

After getting dressed Haley and Nathan headed out to get dinner at their favorite restaurant.

Still to come, Nathan has yet another surprise for Haley 

**Hope you enjoyed it, I wrote it quickly while taking a break from studying for a law midterm, please read and review**


	6. a new ring

**Please review because this is what I am doing instead of studying for a midterm for tomorrow!!!!!!!!**

Haley and Nathan got to the restaurant and even though it was a Friday night they did not need reservations because it was Nathan Scott the famous basketball player. That was the one thing that Haley hated in the beginning, the fact that people always bothered him for his autograph, that was the one good thing about being a song writer, not a lot of people recognized you.

After being seated Haley looked at the menu and decided rather quickly while Nathan took his time. Nathan always took his time in deciding what he wanted to eat, it had caused some fights in the past because Haley was always hungry and Nathan would make her wait while he chose and he was as picky eater. Finally Nathan decided to get a steak while Haley got the salmon special. After their salads were brought out they started their normal conversation about the kids and work. Haley was thrilled that the twins were doing well. They took after their mom and actually liked going to school where as Matt was identical to his father and getting him up in the morning to go to school was a job in itself.

"Matt seems to be loving his new basketball team and I believe the coaching is thinking about starting him" Nathan beamed with pride. Matt was just joined a traveling team that was made up mostly of kids older than him so the fact that he got any playing time, let alone starting was impressive.

Haley just had to laugh, she loved that Nathan was so involved in their childrens' lives, much different than Dan was of course. "Nate, don't push him ok, I don't want him to hate the game in a few years" Haley knew what the Scott DNA was like and how they could become obsessive and Haley did not want that for her children, especially Matt. She wanted Matt to inherit his father's sensitive, vulnerable side, the fact that his father would do anything for her and their family. That is what she hoped the most. If he became a superstar basketball player also she would not complain.

They finished off their dinner and it was time for dessert, although they had had chocolate covered strawberries earlier in the bath. They shared a piece of chocolate cake and paid the bill. On the way home they stopped off at the park to look at the stars. When they first started dating Nathan and Haley use to sit on the river court at night when it was just the two of them, away from all the drama and look at the stars and wishing on them. Neither told the other what they were wishing but as it turned out they both had always wished for the same thing, each other and to be together. This was the one place in highschool where the two of them would go away from all the drama and just be themselves. They had been out there during the summer when it was super hot and during the winter in the rain. In fact it was at the spot where Matt was actually conceived. Now 11 years later they are not at the river court but a spot just like it where Matt and Nathan sometimes went to play basketball and just talk. Nathan took a blanket out of the car and laid it on the grass. They two of them were laying down staring up at the stars, Haley lying in his arms gently rubbing his skin of his outer arm that was holding her. A smile crept up on her face when he quickly glanced over at her and he knew exactly what she was thinking about… about that night that they conceived Matt. He thought about it sometimes too when they were staring at the stars. The truth was, they had had great nights out at the river court just the two of them it was hard to pick a favorite memory.

_It was dark and Haley had just wished on a star that her and Nathan would be together forever, that what ever adversity they faced, they would face it together and nothing would ever break them up, she was not sure if she could handle that. She was just lying there silently in his arms. It was the first time in a few weeks that she had not felt stressed over school or college or anything else in their lives. Dan was not there to bother them and ruin this perfect moment as he had ruined many moments in the past. Nathan leaned over and kissed her forehead, letting her know that he also was thinking about her. She snuggled up closer to Nathan since the wind was starting to pick up. Suddenly one rain drop started to fall. Haley tried to ignore it because she didn't want to ruin the moment but one drop turned into two and they started to multiply. She tried to get out of Nathan's embrace and run to the car but he held on to her tight. He didn't care if it was raining or not. Suddenly she felt his arm loosen and started to get up but instead he pulled her on top of him looking her directly in the eyes, "Where do you think you are going?" _

_Haley had to laugh, did he really think she was going to stay here in the rain? "In the car, it is freezing and cold and rainy and I know you want to go inside you are just being stubborn."_

"_So you think you know me that well huh?" Nathan pulled Haley even closer and kissed her lightly. As cold as she was she didn't want to let go of this moment. Nathan leaned in for yet another kiss this time with more passion. Before either one of them knew it Nathan's shirt was off and Haley was running her fingers down his back, stopping briefly at the lower back, his most sensitive spot that she loved to play with. With that Nathan quickly removed the rest of Haley's clothes and responded the favor by outlining the number 23 that was tattooed on her back. He loved the fact that she had had so much faith in their relationship that she got a tattoo. After some more making out, Haley quickly whispered to Nathan, "I need you" With that the rest of Nathan's clothes were removed and passion preceeded to take over. Matt was conceived that night. After they were done Haley looked up at the stars once more to thank God that she had Nathan in her life, she saw a shooting star and knew it was meant to be. _

Nathan interrupted her memory again, "seems like just yesterday we were spending a night in the rain at the river court."

"Yup but really it has been 11 years, we have raised three great kids despite everything we have been through and I have never been happier."

Haley was right Nathan couldn't have been happier himself, he had the best wife in the world that he loved more than anything and who loved him back despite everything he had done in the past. He had three beautiful children that he adored and was part of their lives unlike Dan and he had a career that he had always wanted.

Nathan and Haley laid there for a few more minutes when Haley decided it was time to leave, she was starting to get cold and wanted to head home and get into that big warm bed of hers, well she wasn't going to go to bed, she actually had other plans on her mind but it was at least warm.

They made it back to the house in a few minutes and headed back upstairs. Sitting on the bed was something that Haley didn't notice the first time she had entered the room earlier today. It was surrounded by rose pedals in the shape of a heart. It was a robin egg blue box. "Nathan…"

"What?"

"You have done enough for my today, what is this?"

"It was just something I thought you might like, open it and find out"

Haley slowly opened the box removing the ribbon and opening it to find a ring box inside. Nathan quickly took it out of her hand and getting down on one knee opened the box to reveal a diamond ring that would make any girl jealous. Besides the center diamond there was three other diamonds surrounding it. For the first time in awhile Haley was speechless.

"Hales, when I first proposed to you we were lying in my bed soaking wet and all I wanted to do was marry you because you were my family. I was not able to give you anything at all, I couldn't even give you a ring I found in a crackerjack box. You have made all my wildest dreams come true and have made me into the man that I am now. Like I said 12 years ago you are my family and I love you."

Haley hadn't even realized that it was the anniversary of the first time he proposed to her. Leave it to Nathan to remember those small details that he knew she would love. Haley was completely shocked. "Nate, I love you more now than I did back then if it is even possible. You have made me happy and stuck by us through all the ups and downs. You have been a great father to our kids and a great husband. You didn't propose with a ring back then but even now I don't need a ring. Our gold wedding bands are the only things I need to have to know that you love me. Every time I look at them I remember our wedding at the beach and how your hands were shaking when you placed the ring on my finger and at that moment I knew that I would always be safe. I love you no matter what. Thank you for everything"

**Hoped you like it please review**


	7. infamous tshirt and hot tub incident

**Ok you guys got to review or else I don't know if you like it and if I should continue….**

Haley woke up the next morning snuggled close to Nathan like she woke up every morning, except this morning she didn't have any crazy kids yelling throughout the house. She turned her head and noticed that Nathan was staring at her sleep. "You know after all of these years it is still weird and strange that you watch me sleep".

Nathan just had to laugh at her after all these years nothing had changed, even with the kids and different careers they survived everything and this always gave him hope. Haley snuggled up closer to him and he protectively wrapped his arm around her gently rubbing her arm. They laid there quiet and still for a few moments until Haley broke the silence, "Listen to that". Nathan looked at her with a questionable confused look, "What am I listening to there is no one here".

"Exactly, we have the entire house to our selves for one more day before the craziness takes over. No kids yelling at each other or running through the house or breaking stuff"

Nathan just laughed and pulled Haley closer to her. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Haley tilted her head up towards him to let him know it wasn't just her forehead that wanted a kiss. He placed a soft romantic good morning kiss on her lips; however she had a different idea. She increased the intensity of the kiss and let her tongue explore his mouth, a mouth she knew so well. He loved her taste and could never get enough of it. Right as they were about to step it up another level the phone rang. Nathan broke part the kiss trying to catch his breathe, "Let it ring, we aren't there" Haley just had to laugh. She let the phone ring and went back to her husband. They again began kissing and Haley began to remove the boxers he had thrown back on after last night. Nathan had already managed to take off her shirt, well actually it was his but she had fought him over it many years ago. The shirt said Tree Hill Raven's State Championship Team on it and had the date and all the players names. Whitey had surprised them with it after they won the game.

"_Hales, how come you always want to wear that shirt, seriously can I not show off the fact that I am the one that won the State Championships, if people keep seeing you wear it they are going to think it was you, and we both know with your basketball skills you wouldn't even win a single game." _

_Haley gave him her famous pout that she used whenever she wanted to get her way. He never had a clue why she liked wearing the shirt. Yes it was a big shirt and she loved sleeping in big shirts but the real reason she wanted to wear it every night was the fact that it smelt like him. He had wore the shirt so many times when they first got them that no matter how many times she washed it, the shirt still smelled faintly of Nathan. When he was away on road trips she would wear the shirt to bed and it made her feel more comfortable knowing that he was sort of next to her, but she always let him assume it was just because she loved wearing his clothes._

The answering machine picked up the phone call and on the other side of the line was Brooke, "Tutor girl, Nathan I know you two are awake since you both wake up so early, please please pick up the phone I have big news. Please please, don't make me beg, oh wait I am already begging but really you are going to want to pick up the phone."

Haley finally decided that maybe she would give in and let Brooke share her news. She reached for the phone and heard Nathan sigh knowing that their little fun this morning was over. Haley picked up the phone, "What's up Brooke? What is this all important news that you had to share RIGHT now."

Brooke started laughing, "What did I interrupt something, nope please don't tell me I never like hearing about boring married sex"

Haley just had to laugh, still to this day all her friends thought she and Nathan had boring married sex, if only they were there last night "What do you want Brooke?"

"I have some great news, that lously brother in law of yours slash best friend finally decided to propose to me, and let me tell you he did an excellent job of picking the ring" Her voice was so excited it made Haley laugh again.

Both Haley and Nathan had know that Lucas was going to propose because he had talked to both of them about it and Haley had gone out and helped Lucas pick the ring that was perfect for Brooke. Lucas had told them to act surprised so that Brooke would think they had no idea what had happened.

Haley tried but she isn't good at lying, "oh my god Brooke that is great she shrieked."

Brooke started laughing, "You knew didn't you?"

Haley had to confess, "Yeah, Luke called us a few weeks ago telling us that he wanted to propose and also needed help picking the ring, which is where I came in."

"Does Tutor Husband know"

Nathan took this time to actually speak up, "Yes I know, and really does the nickname still have to be used after all these years? Seriously Brooke?"

"You don't get a choice in the nickname especially when you knew this gigantic detail of my life and decided not to mention anything to me about it at all, I was not prepared I was not wearing the engagement outfit or had on the right lingerie… "

Nathan stopped her mid sentence "really Brooke I do not need to know about your sex life with my brother I believe in highschool we all witnessed enough of it."

_Haley and Nathan had just gotten home from a nice dinner and were staying at the beach house for the weekend where they thought they would be alone. It was senior year and both of them were stressed out about everything. (this is before she gets pregnant). The decide to go in the hot tub and were walking out there when they heard some noise before they knew it they were walking into one of Brooke and Lucas's famous hot tub adventures, complete with nudity that left both his best friend and also his brother scared for life._

Brooke knew when to shut up, "Fine I will let you too get back to your boring married good morning sex, on second though, Luke, where are you?"

Haley knew that is when it was time to hang up, she did not want to hear anything that might be happening, she still remembered the hot tub incident.

Haley put the phone back on the hook and rolled over to see her husband lying in bed watching tv, of course he had turned on ESPN, it was Nathan after all. She laughed and decided it was finally time to get up and do something with her day.

**Please review so I know if I should continue**


	8. wedding planning and good news

Sorry it took me so long to update. I had to study for a million law finals and regular finals plus am currently running for Vice President of my University so that essentially takes up all my time and leaves me for no time to write, let alone think about anything to write. Plus this hiatus is killing me!

A few days had passed since Brooke had announced her news to the world and now it was time to plan. She had been planning her wedding in her mind since she was a little girl but now she could put it into action. Lucas was at work all day because he had a deadline for tomorrow and had told her many times he couldn't work at home when he had a deadline because she always found a way to distract him, and it was going to get worse as she was planning the wedding.

Of course Brooke was going to design her own wedding dress and her bridemaids wedding dresses, there was no talking her out of it but she was going to have to plan everything else. Where and when they were going to get married, and all the little details like the flowers and the music and the food. She knew she wanted Haley to be her maid of honor. Although her and Peyton had worked on repairing their friendship, she still was closer to Haley after all these years. She also knew that Lucas would for sure ask Nathan to be his best man afterall they were brothers so it was perfect. The married forever perfect couple was going to be the most important people in their wedding, except for of course them!

Brooke decided to go to her design studio so she could start working on the dresses and she also had to approve some new clothes that were going to be displayed in the next fashion show coming up next month.

Haley and Nathan had enjoyed their few days of just the two of them. It had reminded both of them of when they were first married and didn't have kids or any worries in the world but it was back to the real world. Nathan had practice all day and some other basketball meetings and Haley had to get the kids off to school, work on a new song, and deal with the craziness of Brooke now that she was getting married.

After a crazy morning and dinner Haley and Nathan were sitting in the living room. Nathan was watching sports center like he did every night and Haley was curled up next to him on the couch trying to finish off a new song. Matt was upstairs working on homework since he had gotten out of basketball practice late and the twins were already in bed since it was pretty late. Haley finally finished her song and put down her notebook and snuggled up closer to Nathan. Eventually sports center was over and Nathan turned off the tv looking Haley in the eyes. Haley could tell that Nathan had something to tell her she just couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

"Ok spill, I know you have something to tell me." Nathan just started to laugh. "How did you know?"

"After all these years together I can read you like a book and don't try and change the subject, what is ever so important that you waited until after you were done watching sports and I was done with work and the kids are in bed?"

"I actually have some good news. In one of the meetings we had today with the coach the coach told me that I am getting the award of MVP and that a television crew will be following me around for a week capturing not only the basketball side of my life but the family side of my life as well."

Haley was so excited that Nathan was getting MVP, he definitely deserved it and wanted it so much. Although she wasn't looking forward to having a TV crew follow her since she tried to keep their family and private life out of the media and spot light she would not complain.

Nathan cut into her thoughts. "I know you hate it when the family is in the spot light but I couldn't get out of it."

"Now look who knows exactly what I was thinking." Haley couldn't believe how well they knew each other even after all these years. She had to laugh at that every time it happened.

"Of course we can do it, this is your career after all and the kids are older now so it wont be such a problem and it is only for a week. Just means you are going to be doing a lot of cleaning before they start filming.

Nathan knew he wasn't going to get out of the agreement that easily.

"Before we start worrying about you cleaning though I believe some celebration is in order." With that Haley dragged Nathan upstairs and made sure that the kids were soundly asleep in their beds before shutting their bedroom door. Sounds of laughter and love could be heard coming from their bed room.

**Sorry it was so short, I just wanted to start writing again but I am exhausted. Please read and review, if I dot get reviews I wont continue writing. Up next more drama and of course fluff, the planning of a wedding, a friend comes back into town, and of course how crazy are Nathan and Haley's lives going to get when a camera crew is following around their family, drama is bound to happen!**


	9. Peyton

Sorry for the update in forever, life got in the way and between school, work, and moving I have not had time to write, but don't worry I have not forgotten about this story.

Peyton had been busy the last few days. She was glad about that, she wanted to keep her mind off of the fact that Lucas had proposed to Brooke. It was not that he was getting married to her it was more the fact that she realized how bad her relationship with Brooke was. She always thought she would be the first person to know that Brooke was engaged, not hearing it through the grapevine.

Peyton had finally finished all her work for what seemed like forever and she was ready to go home. All she wanted to do was go home, open a bottle of wine, and not think about anything for a while. Maybe draw some pictures of the LA sunset. She checked her messages and found that there was a message from Haley and also one from Brooke. She was surprised that she had received messages from the girls. She decided to call Haley back first because she knew that it wouldn't be as bad. Peyton dialed the number that she had not dialed in awhile. She waited for Haley to pick up.

Of course knowing her luck Nathan had to be the one to answer the phone.

"hello?"

"hey Nate it is Peyton, Haley called earlier and I was just returning her call"

"well isn't it my long lost ex girlfriend. Hales was just calling to tell/warn you that some reporters are doing a story about past and I am sure they will find out that we dated for that mili second"

all Peyton did was laugh, "yes cause we dated for such a long time, that lovely few years in highschool"

Peyton say goodbye after she heard what she assumed were the twins wanting something from their father. She couldn't believe that Nathan and Haley were still married with such a great life. Yeah she loved them together and wanted them to be happy but come on after all their problems in highschool she figured they would barely make it through their first kid let alone the rest and still be together and happy with Haley back in the music world and Nathan playing in the NBA. Although she was happy for them she also wished at times that she had that kind of life. She loves her job and everything but coming home to someone, laughing with someone, taking care of someone, and being taken care of was something she wanted also. In these times she sometimes thought of Jake and Jenny and wondered where they were. If they were still together and had a good relationship. If Jake was still one of the best dad's and caring people she knew. Maybe she should call sometime.

Peyton was trying to decide whether or not to call Brooke back. She was not sure what Brooke wanted. She knew it was not about Nathan's basketball thing so she figured it had something to do with the wedding. She was sad that her relationship with Brooke was not what it was in highschool. Obviously you still can not be as close as you are to someone in highschool once you get older but Haley and Brooke have stayed close. Yes, technically they are going to be related in a little bit and they share their lives with the Scott brothers but still. She sometimes wishes that they were close enough that they talked on a weekly basis or even a monthly basis. After thinking about all the possibilities of why Brooke was calling and how the conversation would go she decided to call Brooke tomorrow morning when she was not as tired and stressed from work since after all she had no work tomorrow. Maybe she could come up with a good excuse not to call Brooke at all.

**Hopefully you guys will review. I know it took me forever to update but since it is summer now I should be able to update on a weekly basis if not daily. I have a few other things already written and planned for this story. Please review or else I wont update. **


	10. memories come flooding back

I am updating because I promised I would but I didn't really get any reviews, so please please review or else I don't know if anyone likes the story.

Peyton woke up the next morning knowing that she had to call Brooke. She wanted to find another thing to take her mind off of it and hopefully forget about the fact that Brooke wanted to talk which usually was not a good thing since they were not really good friends anymore. Peyton decided to take a shower and eat breakfast. She knew since it was the east coast it was later there for Brooke but still she figured since it was the weekend Brooke and Lucas were sleeping in.

After Showering and eating breakfast Peyton decided to pick up the phone and face the music and see why Brooke was calling. The phone rang and rang and finally the answering machine picked it up. "You have reached Brooke and Lucas, yes we are engaged, FINALLY, and we are getting married, leave a message and when we are done with the wedding plans we will call you back."

Peyton decided to leave a message, silently relived that Brooke or Lucas didn't answer. "Brooke its, Peyton, I am just calling you back since I got your message, give me a call on my cell."

There she had done her job now she could relax and draw for the rest of the day without worrying about her past friendships. The only problem was that the memories were coming back, from both her phone call with Nathan and also her phone call from Brooke. Peyton was not sure what the reporter would want to know about Nathan and her from highschool. Sure they dated but didn't date seriously, nothing like Haley. He was a much different person back then. The classic jock who didn't care about anyone or anything except basketball. Now he was the classic dad who did everything for his kids, was a great husband, and still was a good athlete but appreciated the game now. Even when Matthew was born and Nathan and Haley were so young Nathan still was a great father and just fell in love with that little boy. Peyton remembered a few months after Matthew was born.

_Peyton had decided to stop by Nathan and Haley's, who were still living with Deb in the mansion, and see the baby. She had not spent a lot of time with him recently with everything going on in her life. She saw a sign on the door that said don't ring the door bell the baby might be sleeping. Since it was North Carolina the door of course was already open. She walked in to see that no one was downstairs so she decided to walk upstairs and see if anyone was home and if the baby was sleeping. She was about to walk into the nursery when she heard Nathan's voice. She looked in and saw Nathan sitting there with Matthew just rocking him to sleep and talking to him. Haley was no where to be found. _

"_Matthew, you may not know it now but you are actually lucky. You got a father that loves you more than life and a mother that would do anything for you. I was not so lucky. Your crazy grandfather is in jail because he killed your great uncle, and your grandma although she is great now, use to be an alcoholic. I promise you none of that will happen to you. You are going to have a dad that is there for everything, not just basketball games but he will be there for your fist day of school, your graduation, when you fall in love for the first time, every scrape on your knee and of course when you need anything else." _

_Nathan just continued to rock him and Peyton stood at the door she did not want to disturb this moment. She decided it was time to leave. She never told anyone she had heard what Nathan said. _

It was one of Peyton's favorite memories of the family. She had not spent a lot of time with them since the twins were born because of her crazy schedule but she loved this. It was the first time she had seen Nathan as a dad and knew that he was going to be one of the best dads ever.

**I will have longer updates if people keep reviewing!**


	11. the phone calls

Thank you for the reviews 

Brooke got home from a weekend away with Lucas. They had been working on wedding plans the entire week and decided that they needed a weekend away from the city so they decided to spend the weekend on Long Island in this little town called Oyster Bay where Lucas owned a very modest house compared to all the other houses around. The house was right on the Long Island Sound which allowed for both Lucas and Brooke to relax and also get some work done.

Brooke walked into the apartment while Lucas was still getting the luggage and also the main that was left over the weekend. She checked the messages on the machine. She had a few since she had turned her cell phone off to relax this weekend, something she rarely did so people got worried when they were not able to reach her. There was a message from Karen for both of them. Lucas's publisher left a message confirming some chapters that were due in a few days, there was of course a few messages from Nathan and Haley, and last there was a message from Peyton. Brooke had figured that Peyton would call sometime after she had received Brooke's message but she still was not prepared to talk to a friend of hers that she had not heard from for a long time. Brooke decided it was best to make the phone call now, especially since Lucas was not in the room or even the apartment. He was still downstairs probably talking to the doorman about some book that they shared an interest in. She took a deep breath and dialed the number that she had just recently memorized again. She was not sure why she had memorized the number since it was not like they were friends anymore. Brooke waited and waited hoping that Peyton would pick up… finally she heard it

"Hello"

"Hey Peyton its Brooke, sorry we have been playing phone tag Lucas and I were away for the weekend and I am just now checking my messages"

"Its ok, I figured something like that or you were too busy with the wedding plans to call anyone, especially me back."

Brooke knew that what Peyton said meant something more than she was just busy. Peyton was referring to the state of their friendship now. The fact that they never talk anymore or even exchange emails.

"So as you know I am getting married, obviously you know that, and you know that we are not super super close anymore but I do want you involved in my wedding, afterall you were my best friend for almost 20 years of my life and that means you are definitely involved. I was hoping you would be one of my bridesmaids."

Peyton had secretly been hoping that Brooke would ask her this. She knew how much the wedding meant to Brooke and the fact that she had been planning it since she was a kid. Being involved in the wedding meant she still wanted Peyton in her life.

"Yes, Brooke I would be honored, but no tacky wedding dresses, no frills, and no extremely bright colors"

Brooke just had to laugh, that was her old best friend, always the opposite of her. "Don't worry I am making the dresses myself and I promise they will be great"

They said goodbye promising each other that they would talk again later week.

Brooke hung up the phone. Glad that the phone call was over and even more relieved that Peyton was going to be her maid of honor. Right as she was about sit on the couch and relax for a second Lucas entered the apartment of course making as much noise as possible it seemed, just trying to manage all the luggage that Brooke had packed, just for the weekend.

Lucas decided to listen to the messages figuring that Brooke hadn't. He did not know that Peyton had called. Lucas had not really talked to Peyton since… well he didn't know since when. He heard the message from his publisher, making a note in his blackberry to finish up the few pages he had left before his meeting tomorrow morning. He heard the message from Karen asking how the two of them were, and of course wanting Brooke to call her back to discuss the wedding. He had to admit he thought it was funny but he was also jealous that his mom called to talk to his fiancée more than him. Next he heard a message from Nathan and Haley, of course the two of them were on the phone together asking for either Brooke or Lucas to call them back when they got home. Finally there was one more message for him. He knew exactly who it was when he heard the voice. He almost wanted to hang up but of course he decided to listen to it. It was his father. Someone who he had not talked to in years since everything came out about Keith.

"Lucas it is your father. I know we have not talked for a long time because of everything that happened between Keith and myself, and for what happened I am truly sorry. I have read your novels and been keeping up with your life. I would like to get together with you sometime and talk. I promise I will be on my best behavior and there will be no more mind games."

Brooke walked in right at the end of the message and was shocked. She did not know what to make of the message. Neither her nor Lucas ever talked about Dan. As far as she knew Haley and Nathan did not talk about him either.

"Luke"

"Yes I know. I am not sure what I am going to do yet."

Brooke did not want to pressure him about anything concerning his father. She decided the best way to relieve the tension that had just built up and take his mind off of everything was to do what Brooke did best and of course what the two of them did a lot in highschool. After putting everything away she persuaded Lucas to join her in the hot tub where of course she was great at taking his mind off of anything but her, and of course her boobs that he loved.

As Brooke and Lucas were getting "busy" in the hot tub Nathan and Haley were having their own type of fun. It was game night at the Scott household. Once a week all of them get together and play some sort of board game. Haley cherished these moments with the kids. She knew one day they were going go grow up and be too old for game night or wanting to spend time with Nathan and herself.

Right now they were playing Life. Of course in true Nathan fashion he had all the great things in the game and was married and had a few kids but had the job of a professional athlete and had a great car. And just like father Matthew had a good life as well where as Angela and Emma kept landing on bankruptcy and had to give up their money or there was some sort of natural disaster that was taking things away from them.

Haley knew that when the TV crew started filming they were going to think that this family was just acting and it wasn't a true portrait of the family. Haley was happy where they were and the fact that they were the all American family and that everything was good. Although they seemed to have a perfect life it was not always so perfect for Nathan and Haley.

Haley still remember show close she came to losing Nathan for good when she left with Chris for the tour and how even after she came home he still had anger in his eyes towards her. She knows, well they both know, that the time they spent apart and working through their issues was actually good for them and it made them even more stronger today.

Another memory Haley remembers is when she told Nathan she was pregnant with Matthew.

_Of course she did not mean to just blurt it out like that, especially after he had just told her the great news that he was going to Duke. She was sorry she told him that way but she was not sorry she was pregnant. She knew what it looked it, being a highschool student and pregnant was not a good thing, but she was pregnant with her husband, they conceived the baby out of love. They had survived all the odds and accidents and were still together. She had been mad at Nathan before but never has mad and disappointed as she was when he walked out, the fact that he was so much more excited about the press conference and Duke than the baby. She had never worried before that basketball came first. Nathan always came home to her and assured her that basketball came second but this one time she was worried and thought maybe it had changed. _

_She watched the press conference with her heart heavy but breathed a huge sigh of relief when she heard Nathan utter the words "My dad told me today was the best day of my life and he was right, today I found out that my wife was pregnant. Unfortunately she could not be here today but I wanted to tell her that I love her and I have never been happier and we will do anything I takes."_

_Haley waited for Nathan to come home. Finally she heard the door open and Nathan walk in. He noticed the candles and saw Haley sitting on the couch waiting. All she wanted to do was run up to him and pepper him with hugs and kisses. He was romantic but this was the most romantic thing that he had ever done for her and only Nathan and Haley would realize that. No one that saw the press conference knew what had been exchanged between the two and how romantic it was. _

_That night the crawled into bed exhausted from the day but still made love. This was afterall one of the most important nights of their lives and they wanted to remember it and never have it end. _

Haley still sometimes could not believe that this was her life, she had gotten so lucky. Who finds their one true love in highschool. Haley was snapped out of her daydreaming by Nathan who was trying to inform her that he had won and the game was over. She realized just how long they had been playing and how late it was. She needed to get the kids to bed. Then she could fully relax with Nathan.

All of a sudden the phone rang. Both Haley and Nathan looked at each other wondering who would call the house phone so late at night. Usually if it dealt with business they would just call one of their cell phones since they handled all their business and gave out their cell phone numbers instead of their home number. It must be important Haley decided. She told Nathan to put the kids to bed while she answered it.

**Please review and I promise I will update. See this time I made it long because of the reviews. **


	12. Shocking news

Sorry it has been forever since I have updated, my life has been crazy with work and studying for both the GREs and LSATs but I have been thinking about story lines so hopefully I will continue to update more frequently now, but thanks for all the reviews

Nathan made sure the kids were in bed and upstairs while Haley answered the phone. He knew that a late night phone call was probably not going to be a good phone call and he didn't want the kids overhearing it. Since the kids were fast asleep Nathan decided to go downstairs and see who had called. Haley was sitting on the phone with a face of mixed emotions; pissed off, worried, stressed, and what Lucas had perfected so well, brodying. Nathan knew better than to bother Haley while she was on the phone, especially with a called he assumed was bad so he decided to go into the other room and turn on a basketball game. The Knicks were playing the Lakers and he grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down to watch the game. A little while later he noticed Haley standing in the doorway.

"Hales?" Nathan was not sure what to say. His wife was not crying so he knew the news was not horrific, yet the expression on her face told him she was not thrilled at all, she was beyond not being thrilled. It was the same look on her face she had the night she had seen the sex tape, almost a look of disappointment.

"So that was Taylor, she wanted to fill me in on her good news. She has decided to move to town. I guess LA or where ever she has been for the past few years was not working for her so she wanted to be close to family."

Nathan just rolled his eyes he didn't know what to say. Taylor definitely was not his favorite person. After all she was one of the reasons he believed as to why Haley left for the tour and also caused a little bump in their relationship even before the tour. If he had known that Taylor was Haley's sister and he would fall in love with Haley and end up marrying her he would never have slept with Taylor, but of course he didn't know that freshman year in highschool and on that night didn't care at all. He wish he could take it back. Even after Haley and Nathan renewed their vows and had Matthew, Emma, and Angela they were never close to Taylor. They saw her during holidays at the James's but she never lived close to them.

"When is Taylor gracing us with her presence?" Nathan asked.

"Not for another month but she wanted to give us a heads up because she is going to visit in a few days to find a place to live I believe. Of course this means she may be asked about her past with us for the video that the team is doing for you. I mean after all she is my sister and part of our past, well mainly yours. Hopefully that story will not come out at all though."

Nathan knew that Haley had come to accept that incident in his life but she did not like remembering it or focusing on it. She still remembered that afternoon that Nathan told her.

Haley joined Nathan on the couch and snuggled with him while he watched the end of the game. She did not want to think about Taylor coming anymore. She was hoping that if she forgot about it, it would not happen. Finally the game was over and Nathan looked over at his wife who was fighting off sleep. He simply laughed. He loved the fact that she always tried to stay awake so they climbed into bed together and fell asleep together; although sometimes the task seemed nearly impossible when the kids were younger, especially with Matthew when they were in college with him and also with Nathan in addition playing basketball. Haley felt the vibration of Nathan's laugh since her head was on his chest. This caused her to jolt awake. "Whats so funny?"

"You, you are funny. You always try and stay awake so we can go to bed at the same time and every time I see you fighting off sleep and trying your hardest to stay awake."

Nathan remembered one specific night

_Matthew was just a couple months old and Haley and Nathan were at school and super busy with classes and work and basketball. He had finally started sleeping through the night but Matthew loved to wake up his parents really early in the morning. That day Nathan had been up early with Matthew but had to go to early morning practice so Haley had to wake up. While trying to play with the baby and get him ready she was making breakfast and attempting to study for a test that afternoon. After finally getting out of the house she dropped Matthew off at day care and made it to classes ontime but barely. She took her test and picked up the baby. She was home giving him a bath and waiting for Nathan to get home so they could all eat together. Nathan finally got home and they ate dinner and it was time to put Matthew to bed. They both went in there and Haley sang to Matthew to put him to sleep but Nathan always liked to spend a little extra time in there alone just watching his son sleep. Unfortunately he was gone for most of the days because of basketball and school. He finally kissed his son goodnight and went to meet his wife in their room. Finally they were able to have some time to be alone to just be Haley and Nathan. He walked into the room thinking that his wife would still be awake but instead he found her passed out on the bed ½ dressed in pjs and ½ in her clothes from the day. Nathan tucked is wife in bed, she didn't even move, and then fell asleep with her at his side like usual. _

Tonight it was almost the stay thing. They managed to go upstairs and Haley quickly checked in on the kids. They were sleeping like little angels. She then went into her room she shared with Nathan. Although she was exhausted it didn't mean she wasn't up for a little fun. Nathan walked out of the bathroom in just a pair of boxers and even after all these years she was still dumbstruck that he had chosen her and they had been together all these years. His body looked even better and more toned than it had in highschool and college and becoming a dad had made him even sexier to her. He caught her staring at him. He had to admit he loved her staring, the way she twisted her lips with her teeth when she was looking at him with lust in her eyes. He knew that she was exhausted but still he couldn't help himself. He crossed over the room to where she was sitting on the bed and Haley met him when he got there. Their lips found each other and soon they were engaged in a steamy make out session like they were still teenagers.

"Im glad your only wearing boxers, less clothes for me to take off." Nathan just started laughing. Over the years his wife had gotten less and less shy in the bedroom.

"Well it looks like your wearing too many clothes compared to me" Nathan began removing each article of clothing until both were wearing the same amount, NONE.

After making love Haley never felt so complete. She never imagined that she would feel this way, especially after all these years. Everyone had told her the marriage would not last, especially with having a kid when they were so young but Haley knew they were wrong. Their marriage was meant to last forever. Always and forever. With this thought she went to bed curled up to Nathan where she had slept for all these years. She could not get rid of the feeling of Taylor coming and how much that was going to shake up her life.

**Please review so I can know if I still have any readers out there. I apologize for not updating in forever!**


	13. a dreadful memory

Thank you guys for all the reviews! Keep them coming 

Haley woke up the next morning rested but still worried about the fact that Taylor was coming to live near them. Although the kids have spent time with Taylor during family vacations and reunions they have never spent a lot of time together and also do not know the reason why their mom and aunt never talk. Haley always got up earlier than anyone else in the house. She liked to be all alone. It is actually when she gets the most song writing done.

Haley looks over and sees her husband still asleep. His head half buried underneath the pillow his arm across her. He had the famous Scott smirk across his face even while he was sleeping; it made Haley think he was probably dreaming about basketball. After giving her husband a soft kiss on the cheek and checking on her sleeping kids she walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. She always loved coffee and missed it dearly when she was pregnant. Soon she made it to her office and sat down to start writing songs; however really all that was on her mind was the fact that Taylor was moving close to them. She knew the only person she could call to make her feel better was Lucas, well Lucas and Brooke. She looked at the clock and it read 7:30 am. She thought it was too early to call but decided to take a chance.

Lucas was just sitting down at the kitchen table to read the newspaper and drink a cup of coffee while Brooke was in the shower getting ready. Only his finacee would wake him up super early on a Saturday morning to go shopping for a wedding dress, something he wasn't interested in. All he cared about was actually marrying her. She could be wearing nothing, well he would definitely love that, but the point is he didn't care. He just did it to make her happy. Right as he was about to start reading the sports section his phone rang. He instantly knew it was Haley because her ring tone was one of her favorite songs that she had written "Halo", plus there was a picture of her and Nathan from highschool that popped up every time she called. Lucas was not sure why Haley was calling so early and was a little worried.

"Hales is everything ok?"

Haley could hear the worry in Lucas's voice and was greatful to have a friend like him. "don't worry the kids are ok and Nathan hasn't been an ass for awhile. I was just calling to complain really because I got an interesting phone call last night. Taylor is moving back to town." 

Lucas didn't know what to say he was speechless. He knew that Haley still struggled with the fact that Taylor had taken Nathan's virginity and that Taylor had slept with her brother-in-law. Haley had known when she met Nathan that he wasn't a virgin, I mean afterall he was Nathan Scott and dating Peyton at the time. "She is moving there? Did she give a reason? Let me guess she ran out of money and wants to live with you guys and want some money"

"Actually she didn't ask for money. She says that she is turning her life around and she wants to move home to do it. I actually think she might have met someone and she is moving in with him."

"At least if she met someone it means she wont try and be with Nathan again this time." Lucas said this as part joke part the truth. He still remembers his best friend in tears last time during the family reunion when of course her sister ruined it.

_It was their sophomore year in college and Matthew was 2 years old. Haley and Nathan left him home with Deb and Karen so they could go to the reunion by themselves and also have a small vacation. The family had wanted them to bring Matt but they decided against it. Having a 2 year old running around with everyone and being passed around was a disaster waiting to happen. _

_Haley and Nnathan had gotten to the hotel a day early so they could relax by themselves before the craziness began. The night before they had room service and just relaxed enjoying their own company for the first time in a long time. They slept in late the next morning and around 12ish soon after Nathan had gotten back from his run and Haley was still in the shower. There was a knock on the hotel door and Nathan figured he should answer it since Haley was in the shower and it might have been one of her family members. He was wearing just basketball shorts since it was the summer and he was hot from running. Plus originally his plan had been to hop in the shower with Haley. He opened the door and found Taylor standing there. He had not seen Taylor since that night at the bar when he had gone after Haley. _

"_Taylor what are you doing here?"_

"_Aren't you happy to see me brother-in-law?"_

_Nathan didn't know what to say. He had been hoping to avoid Taylor. He knew that Haley still felt awkward between the two of them. He had tried to assure her that even though he had lost his virginity to Taylor it was Haley who he really had lost it to. The first person he had ever fallen in love with, made love with, got married to, had a baby with, and celebrated most of life's milestones with. The first person he wanted to wake up to in the morning and the last person he wanted to see and think about before he closed his eyes and went to sleep. _

_There was Taylor standing there. "Are you not going to invite me in? Where is my baby sis?"_

"_Haley is in the shower why don't we call you later and meet up for dinner?" Nathan was trying to avoid the situation as much. _

"_I can just wait for Hales to get done with the shower"_

_  
This was the last thing that Nathan wanted but Taylor had already made herself comfortable on the bed. _

_Haley walked out of the bathroom with a towel on while drying her hair with a second towel. _

"_Well this is what I love to see, my husband ½ naked." Haley joked without seeing Taylor._

"_Hmmm" Taylor made a sound clearing her throat. _

_Haley looked over and saw Taylor sitting there. She definitely jumped a bit. She did not expect to see her sister sitting there, or overhearing the last comment she had made to her husband. Although her family knew of course that Haley and Nathan were having sex, she tried and before had been successful with keeping that part of her life away from her family._

"_Well well well, doesn't my sister do well, although he does have a thing for the women in the James family"_

_With that comment Haley's whole body froze up and Nathan noticed the change in his wife however her sister didn't notice anything. Haley grab some clothes and went back into the bathroom to change and also avoid Taylor as much as possible before she said something she didn't want to say. _

_While Haley was changing Nathan didn't know what to do so he turned on a basketball game. Taylor inched closer to him and Nathan kept trying to get away from her. Taylor checked the bathroom door and saw that it wasn't going to open any time soon. She figured now was the time to see if she could get Nathan back. She leaned over a gave Nathan a soft kiss on his cheek. Nathan backed away and ended up falling off the bed making a loud thud. Haley ran out of the bathroom to see what happened. When she walked into the room she saw Nathan with a look on her face she had only seen once before and that was when Rachel was attempting to steal him from Haley. There stood Taylor just standing there with an amused look on her face. All Haley could do was throw her out of the hotel room and avoid her for the rest of the reunion. Of course Taylor had ruined their relationship and also the family reunion. Haley had not spoken more than a few words to her since. _

Lucas was hoping that Taylor moving back into town was a good thing and that Haley and her sister would become close again but of course he remembers crazy Taylor. Just has Lucas was trying to console Haley Brooke walked into the room dripping wet from the shower. Lucas just stared at his finacee and did not pay attention to what Haley was saying. He thought she looked gorgeous right after she took a shower. Her cheeks all red from the steam in the shower, a relaxed look on her face, her hair slightly curly and dripped, and of course her in a towel was the best part.

"Lucas, Lucas… I am trying to rant here and you aren't even listening. Im assuming that Brooke is awake and probably walked into the room."

Lucas had to laugh, Haley knew him so well. "Yup."

"Fine go be with your finacee and do whatever the hell you two dirty people are going to do I will talk to you later."

Lucas hung up the phone and Brooke gave him the look asking him who was on the phone.

"Haley, Taylor is moving back into town and Haley is freaking out"

"Well Brody are you reading to go wedding dress shopping?"

Lucas was not looking forward to this and was trying to think of a good excuse to get out of this. "How about I stay home and watch the basketball game while you find your dress. Aren't I not suppose to see the wedding dress till your walking down the aisle?"

"Babe I hate to burst your bubble but it isnt like we are traditional, I am thinking our activities last night would be frowned up by the church."

Lucas just had to laugh, but he had a second idea as a way to get out of this shopping adventure.

"How about you shop with Haley and get her mind off of Taylor coming and Nathan and I and the kids spend some brotherly uncle time together?" 

Lucas knew Brooke would go for this. She would much rather shop with her tutormom and Lucas. Brooke picked up the phone and started to call Haley.

**Please please review**


	14. weddings

I apologize for this taking me forever to update life has been crazy for the past few months. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy it! Please please remember to review so I can know if you like it or if I should change something

Brooke decided to let Lucas go and visit Nathan while her and Haley went wedding dress shopping. Initially she was going to make her own wedding dress but decided against it because she wanted to enjoy shopping for one. Haley met Brooke in New York City glad to be able to get away from everything for a bit and also excited to see Brooke.

"Tutormom" Brooke yelled as she saw Haley walking up to the apartment building.

"Brooke you look gorgeous" It was true ever since Brooke had gotten engaged she was glowing.

Brooke and Haley jumped into a cab and were on their way wedding dress shopping.

Lucas decided it was a great weekend to visit the other Scott brother. He opened the door to their house and was instantly greeted by his 2 nieces that came running down the stairs.

"Uncle Luke, Uncle Luke" He always laughed at how high energy these twins were. They immediately dragged him upstairs to show him their new collection of nail polish and some of their new clothes. He got a quick glimpse at what Brooke's children would be like but never expected Haley's children to be this way. At the same time though they were like Haley each inheriting something of hers. Emma had a fantastic voice and loved to sing while Angela was studious but had also inherited the athletic gene from the Scott side of the family.

After playing for awhile Lucas asked, "Where is your dad and Matthew?"

"Their outside" Angela answered while still playing with her toys.

Lucas decided it was time to find Nathan so he and the girls went outside and found him playing a game of basketball. After a few minutes when the game was over Nathan took his eyes off the court and realized his brother was here. He went over and gave Lucas a brotherly hug.

"How are you doing? Brooke hasn't killed you yet with the wedding planning?" Nathan said with a laugh.

Lucas had to laugh. Their had been some days when he felt like dying. "Who needs to know every little detail about color. She wants everything coordinated. I feel like she might ask me to dye my hair so ours match".

Nathan was glad that both of his weddings were pretty simple and Haley didn't get too obsessed.

"How about some one on one to get my mid off this wedding stuff."

"Are you sure you can handle it? Afterall you're a writer now while your brother is one of the best basketball players in the country." Nathan could not say this with a straight face.

Lucas was just laughing. "Your ego never ends does it? What happened when you were the best player in Tree Hill. Who still beat you that night on the river court and even a few other times?"

"Prove it again now old man. That is if the bones will hold up"

By now both brothers were laughing and so were the kids. Matthew was excited to see his dad and his uncle play a game against each other. It had been a long time since he had seen his father and uncle play a game.

After hours of shopping Brooke and Haley were back at Brooke's apartment trying to relax and come down from their wedding dress shopping trip. Haley never thought she would look at so many different wedding dresses. Brooke had made Haley's second wedding dress and her first wedding dress she had bought the day before the wedding. Brooke had decided to take a shower before they went to dinner so Haley was looking around the apartment. She had not been to Brooke and Lucas's apartment recently and she noticed the changes Brooke had made. She had put up a lot more pictures of them and their friends from high school and college. She noticed one picture that she had never notice before. It was taken the a few months after Matt was born when everyone was back in Tree Hill for Christmas. Nathan and Haley were staying at Deb's and Matt had been up the night before crying so both him and his parents were exhausted. Nathan had been watching a basketball game on TV with Matt and Haley had been sitting next to him. Matt had fallen asleep on Nathan's chest and Haley had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Nathan was also asleep and some how no one had noticed Brooke coming in to take a picture and had never seen the picture before.

The memories made Haley smile. She knew that life had not always been easy and being married to a NBA player was not always easy at a young age and with a family as well. She knew that Nathan had given up a lot but had never regretted it either. Haley sometimes wished that they had the life where they could go out to all the parties and Haley could travel with them during playoffs or even away games but as the kids got older and more routed in Tree Hill. It is hard to pull the kids out of school and travel with them. Haley knew though that Nathan would never ask her to do that and never regretted their decision to have kids early or get married early.

Thinking of these memories and her husband made her miss Nathan and the kids. She would have gone home if they were closer but she decided instead just to call instead. She waited a few rings before she heard Nathan answer the phone.

"Hello"

"Hey babe"

A big smile formed on his wife, even though he had talked to her earlier in the day he still missed his wife, "How is New York, has Brooke killed you yet wedding dress shopping?"

"Just about, she is showering before we head to dinner but I wanted to call and say hi and that I love and miss you, oh and I picked up a little gift for you!"

" A little gift that I and the kids would like or a little gift that I would like" Nathan put the emphasis on the I with his signature smirk that even though Haley was not there could just imagine him doing. He was hoping that after the past few weeks they had the gift was one that he could enjoy and wouldn't have to share with the kids.

Haley decided to torture him a little, "It could be a gift the kids would like as well but it might scar them for life, so probably we should keep this gift to ourselves, or maybe I should just keep the gift to myself"

Nathan could only imagine what his wife had planned. Over the years she had gotten more forward and adventurous with her sexuality however he still loved the fact that she had her innocent look and made him always want to take care of her.

Haley could hear the kids in the background and heard Lucas calling for help and she knew her kids were torturing their poor uncle. "Nate you should probably got save your brother from our kids but I will be home tomorrow with your present"

"Love you babe"

**Sorry this took me so long to update, I never realized how intense applying for graduate school and law school was in addition to classes and work. Please review though if you want me to continue since it has been so long since I have updated.**


End file.
